For Potter
by Fauxfyre
Summary: Severus Snape has cracked wild and feral from weeks hiding in the forest he seeks revenge apon his old master takes place after HPB Oneshot


The night was fighting the sun for power over the huge dark sky in the moors of London ,the stars could actually be seen in the mountains south of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun burst in its feeble attempts to create light and sent splashes of pink and orange out into the clouds before it finally set. The man that crouched in the grass did not make a sound; he resembled a wild thing, his black eyes shining like a beetle's back. They reminded you of tunnels so much so that if you were not careful you could get lost in them. His hair was short and lanky it looked as if it had been cut with a piece of glass, uneven and falling over his face, black as coal with small streaks of silver out lining them more out of stress than old age. His skin was pale and cold almost lifeless and he wore tattered black robes forlorn with small twigs and thorns. He silently stalked forward, leaves crunching under his feet like a black wave, he flowed in his movement. He came upon a small cabin; a smile crossed his face like the look of a fox when it is about to bite out a chicken's throat. He stepped towards the door and silently pushed it, of course it was locked so he brought out a black cedar wand and silently waved it closing his eyes. The door creaked open and he stepped onto the old wooden floor and turned towards the hallway as if he owned the place. He came to a dark room and a crackling sound filled his ears the sound of a snake's scales scratching over wood.

A giant python with black scales, that sparkled like miniature stars was slithering toward a bed covered in shadow. A tall figure tossed and turned in the moon beams that flooded from the old cracked window. The black haired man slowly crept towards the snake and spoke to it lovingly "Nagini Nagini…Nagini now don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" he said in a sickly sweet voice. Then he opened his mouth as if baring his teeth and strange words came out not really words at all " _Ssssiciilllencssssscio ssssenenninatu sssiahassssieeeethh ssssscrissseeeeinatu heeeeesh natusssssss…" _The snake hissed baring its fangs _"Ssssnaatttttuuuus Heeeesssh..." _repeated the man. The snake paused and was still. The man set the snake down near his foot and it wrapped itself slowly around his leg. Brushing by old cuts and bruises the man winced but did nothing except stalk towards the bed. His eyes shown like black fire as his pale hand reached toward the neck of the sleeping figure, he paused and then grabbed it forcing it down into the lumpy mattress. The figure in the bed screamed, the black clothed man pressed harder and jerked the neck up to reveal the face of a monster. It had slitted red eyes and a red gaping mouth with the body of a slender man, bones showed in his horrible face as well as in his ribcage. The monster man screamed like a wraith. And struggled like mad clawing and flailing it's arms and legs and reaching for a long ebony wand on the bed table. The black clothed man seized his arms with the other hand digging his nails into them with a viselike grip. The monster man said something in a terrifying snake like voice "Severus what are you doing release-"! The black clothed man did not he just pressed harder and the monster man gasped for air the black clothed man grabbed the back of the neck like a scruff and hoisted it up inhuman skin tore and bled the monster man screamed and the black clothed man said in a voice as cold as ice in a maddening almost cruel tone "You _dare_ to call me by my first name you _bastard _you slimy, loathsome, cruel snakelike _bastard" _he said his teeth gritting together and his eyes shining madly like a wolf's. "What is the meaning? Of this" said the monster man in a choked voice gasping for air his eyes widening. "Revenge Tom Revenge for my life… it is wasted. Gone after I do this task I will have no purpose and it is your fault you must pay there is only _one_ rest for the wicked Tom and you will _not_ wake up"! He hissed "You c-cant...kill...meeee"! Choked the monster man. "Oh not in a magical way I can't but I think muggles have much better methods" snarled the black clothed man he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silvery black object: the dagger twinkled into moonlight. The monster man yelled with fear and started to struggle again the the grip of the mad black robed man was as strong as a steel trap he soon tired himself out and was still gasping on the bed. "But first you must _suffer_ No no big wand duel no magic at all…you don't _deserve_ to die in a noble way slain by the Potter kid did you know he was coming for you tonight"? He said mockingly the monster man howled and screamed and thrashed but it was no good. The snake on the black haired man's ankle hissed and the monster man screamed "Nagini Nagini bite him bite him"! The snake hissed again and snapped its jaws shut curling around the black man's ankle once more. "Noo...my pet..Don't betra-"! The black robed man slammed the other man into the bed again for silence. The black robed man smirked "You see what this brings you? You actually expect for a creature raised the way you were to be grateful? Pah! She is as evil as you but she has never killed anyone…No..no but you have she will not join you tonight Riddle"! "You made me a fugitive you corrupted countless children you massacred the only one I ever loved"! He said slamming the monster man into the bed again. "Now to what and who do I owe this to.." "Oh yes first and for most.. EVANS"! Screamed the black robed man and slammed the monster man into the wall the monster man screamed and vaulted backward knocking the black robed man down he reached for his wand "AVADA-"! The pale-faced black robed man pushed him down in mid curse "NO"! Screamed the monster man the black robed man smiled and pushed forward gripping the monster man again. "Oh yes" he smirked "And..DIGGORY"! He slammed his fist into the monster man's face blood spurted everywhere and the monster man screamed with pain. "JORKINS"! Growled the black robed man and picked up the dagger slashing at the monster man's leg leaving a huge gaping wound the monster man wailed with pain and thrashed about biting the black robed man's arm the black robed man showed no sign of letting go. "YOUR OWN BLOODY FATHER"! Snarled the black robed man slamming the other man into the floor there was a crack as the monster man's jaw broke it screamed once more its voice growing hoarse. "BLACK"! Hissed the black robed man and slammed his fist into the monster man mercilessly "I didn't-" said the monster man weakly "DO not make excuses for yourself. You slimy old worm"! Growled the black robed man "You _ordered_ it" He gripped the neck again and squeezed

"CROUCH"! The monster man thrashed once more weakly he was losing blood "The end is near my old friend... You have ravaged and killed all your life from the time you were born …and now it must end..." he picked up the dagger and the monster man scrabble dot get away but tripped on a stone Nagini hissed and slithered away into a corner her yellow eyes glowing ravenously The pale man in the black robes cackled and stepped on the man's hand it made a cracking sound and the monster man screamed kicking him down with the other foot. "And last but not least Riddle... POTTER"! He yelled the knife came hurtling down implanting itself in Riddle's and so was the end of Lord Voldemort. Snape smiled madly pausing to admire his work the body was still and lifeless he pulled the dagger out of The Dark Lord's chest and looked down Nagini slithered by his legs hissing and he discovered he was bleeding two puncture marks were visible quite plainly on his ankle he cackled "You little bitch.." as venom coursed through his blood the crumpled to the floor. When Harry burst through the door his wand at the ready he opened his mouth as he saw 2 black figures lying on the ground the corpses of Voldemort and Severus Snape _No...No this ...can't be... _thought Harry shaking his head. Surrounded by a pool of blood. He looked away horrified and saw something shimmering in the corner he reached his hand into the hole in the wall and pulled it back quickly as a snake slithered out then he saw: it a small piece of paper with 2 words in unmistakable handwriting _For Potter_

_THE END_


End file.
